The present invention relates to apparatus and/or method for preventing a vehicle from departing from a lane when the vehicle comes close to departing.
Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2003-154910 discloses a previously-proposed lane departure prevention apparatus which is adapted to prevent a vehicle from departing from a traveling lane by applying a yaw moment to the vehicle in the case where it is determined that the vehicle has a tendency to depart from the lane. Moreover, Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2003-112540 discloses another previously-proposed lane departure prevention apparatus.